


Happy Birthday Kanata-chan!

by pwej



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Rule 63, using that tag Extremely Loosely LMAO, what's better than this. girls loving girls?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwej/pseuds/pwej
Summary: Kaoru and Souma take Kanata to the beach to celebrate her birthday!





	Happy Birthday Kanata-chan!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pansythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansythoughts/gifts).



> It's been so long since I've been here I just wanted to write my best boy as a girl for self-indulgent present for him? While also being a fic exchange with Cari? idk I just hope jellyfish Kanachan comes home finally
> 
> me trying to write anything with lesbians: is this in character or am i just projecting my gay

Kaoru doesn’t hear Souma coming at first, she’s too involved with her text conversation to notice that there’s another person with her on the roof. What she  _ does  _ hear though is the tell-tale and familiar sound of a katana being unsheathed.

“It brings me no pleasure to speak with you,” Souma begins as Kaoru turns to face her. Kaoru can’t decide out of the look on her face or the fact she’s wielding a weapon which speaks more to just how reluctant she is to deal with Kaoru at this moment, “but it if is for Buchou-dono I will do what I must to repay her for her guidance.”

“Ah Souma-chan… Did Kanata-chan send you?” Kaoru asks, remembering that Kanata had mentioned new additions to the ‘family’ would be coming sometime this week, “I was just having a nice conversation with a guy I’m going out with this weekend, but if she needs me for club duties I guess it can’t be helped~”

Kaoru finishes off the text she was sending before standing and making a move to pass Souma, only to be blocked by the blade of the younger girl’s katana.

“You misunderstand me. I came here to speak of important matters regarding Buchou-dono with you.” 

Despite offering very little information with her opening statement, Souma looks angered that Kaoru would even dare to make that mistake. Kaoru would tell her this, but when left alone with a girl and a katana you have to be mindful of your words sometimes—

“Oh~? So Souma-chan came to find me herself? How cute, wanting to spend time with me~!”  _ But she is Kaoru after all. _

Kaoru can already tell what’s about to happen once she’s finished talking from experience, preparing herself well enough to dodge the strike Souma tries to land.

“You disgrace to the Marine Biology club! I will make you pay for your insolence with your life!” Souma goes to swing again, having completely forgotten her purpose for why she had sought Kaoru out.

Kaoru’s forced to dodge a number of attacks, hiding behind some of the miscellaneous items left on the roof. “But Souma-chan~ it’d upset Kanata-chan if you hurt me! I think you should be a little nicer to me for her sake if not for the club~!”

This gets Souma to pause her attacks, blatantly trying to sort through her conflicting emotions to find the most honourable path she can take next. She eventually comes to a decision, sheathing her katana with what can only be called a scowl and levelling Kaoru with a glare. “What celebrations have you planned for the anniversary of Buchou-dono’s birth?”

“Huh?”

Souma somehow manages to reach a new level of unimpressed at that reply, Kaoru honestly starts to wonder if she should test how deep this well of disappointment could run, but eventually decides against actually antagonising the other girl past her light teasing. She doesn’t actually  _ want  _ to be hated after all.

“Celebrations. For Buchou-dono’s birth. What have you done?” 

“Um? Nothing?” Kaoru shifts her weight onto one foot, tilting her head in confusion. “I don’t really plan things for girls you know?”

“You are a disgrace.” Ah. An oldie but a goodie.

“But I don’t even know when her birthday is! I don’t remember those things about girls either!” Kaoru knows she’s lying, recalling the little whale shark plush she bought for Kanata in Shibuya that’s currently hidden in her wardrobe.

“It’s the 30th of this month! You disgrace!” Third time’s the charm. Souma’s hand is back on the hilt, fingers slowly curling around it in preparation for the next ‘scolding’ she seems to have planned for Kaoru.

“Alright, alright! You don’t have to keep saying it, I understand!” Kaoru stands up straight again with a slight pout, honestly this girl expects too much of her! “What did you have planned Souma-chan?”

Souma goes silent at this and breaks eye contact, she looks almost ashamed of herself.

“Ah… so you didn’t have anything planned after all…” Kaoru starts to feel a little guilty at this realisation, she couldn’t bear the thought of Kanata having a lonely birthday with no parties.

“That is why I came to find you, if you had had plans we could’ve celebrated the occasion as a club!” 

The only thing that upsets Souma more than Kaoru’s existence is feeling as though she has failed someone important to her. Kaoru has to cut her off before she makes any declarations of committing seppuku. “Then why don’t we take her to the beach? We can share our love of the sea and see cute guys, it’ll be perfect! I’m sure even you will get a guy’s attention in a bathing suit Souma-chan~”

“It seems you are capable of good ideas sometimes, even if you still have lecherous intent.” Souma concedes, bringing a hand up to her mouth in thought, seemingly choosing to ignore the latter half of what Kaoru said, “I shall inform Buchou-dono of our plans then. Do not be late.” Souma says with finality as she walks through the door leading to the stairs, leaving Kaoru alone on the roof again.

Kaoru pulls out her phone, seeing a new text from her date for this weekend. She had completely forgotten about him while making plans with Souma.

“Guess I’ll have to cancel…” She sighs, “What a pain, but it is for Kanata-chan after all…”

 

________________

Kaoru realises a few days after their conversation that Souma hadn’t specified a place or time for them to meet, and any attempts Kaoru made to ask her were usually met with distrust and hostility, and on one occasion the appearance of a katana - thankfully Adonis had been there to protect Kaoru, she’s a good girl. 

This all led her to arriving at the beach for Kanata’s birthday, hoping that the others were already there and within sight. She could’ve arrived earlier to help avoid this problem but she didn’t want to seem  _ too  _ eager, she was meeting up with girls outside of school after all! 

Kaoru steps out onto the sand carrying her surfboard, not one to pass up the opportunity to surf whenever it arises. She’s carefully constructed her appearance to be put together but in a way that doesn’t look like she’s trying too hard; her black short wetsuit unzipped with the sleeves tied around her waist, revealing her upper body and a carefully selected cute red bikini top that flatters her chest, paired with her usual necklace to bring extra attention without any effort. Her hair is tied back in a low ponytail in, at least what she would describe as, a sexy messy way. She’d honestly be surprised and a little insulted if no one hit on her today when she looks this good.

She knows she’s gathering some attention and appreciative stares, she smiles as she walks confidently to absolutely nowhere, trying to mask her attempts to find Souma and Kanata with distant flirting. She eventually decides to bunker down in a spot and wait for them to find her first, taking this time to polish her board and lowkey pose alluringly for those watching her.

Souma does find her a few minutes later, still carrying her seemingly ever present katana even though she’s on a public beach and there’s probably laws against that even if her family has an exception.

“There you are Souma-chan!” Souma looks like she wants to protest that Kaoru shouldn’t sound like she had been the one waiting and searching diligently, Kaoru doesn’t let her have the opportunity, “Wait… Where’s Kanata-chan? Isn’t she with you?”

“I told Buchou-dono we would be meeting near here but I have yet to see her…” Souma sounds concerned, no doubt jumping to conclusions that something awful has happened and that she has failed as a samurai and must commit seppuku right this instant.

“Ah… You know how Kanata-chan is, she probably got distracted somewhere along the way!” Kaoru stands, brushing the sand off her legs before picking up her board again, “We should probably go look for her anyhow.”

As it turns out Kaoru was completely correct, after a few minutes looking around the beach and by the sea they find her at the nearby food shack talking with one of the staff. Kaoru initially thinks they’re just having a conversation about the promotional live Ryuseitai and UNDEAD a while back, but after a small amount of time watching the interaction she notices there’s a telling amount of gesturing towards the place’s aquarium.

“Hey! Kanata-chan, you kept us waiting you know~? You’re such a bad girl.” 

When Kanata turns to face their direction Kaoru can’t help the thoughts of  _ oh god she’s cute  _ and  _ oh fuck I forgot her present _ . She knows she has no hope of creating an out where she can go back and get it, especially with Souma here.

“Ah… Kaoru and Souma, you “arrived” together? It makes me so happy to see you “getting along”♪” Kanata smiles warmly at them, her long hair moving behind her as she sways, neither Kaoru nor Souma has the heart to correct her. “Here, have you met our “friends”? I couldn’t help but get “distracted” by how “lovely” they are~”

Kanata gestures again to the tank, which this close Kaoru can actually see is two tanks arranged to look like one. In one are large red lobsters slowly crawling along the bottom, in the other is a selection of brightly coloured fish. Kaoru honestly has no idea if “friends” means the lobsters or the fish or both, she just knows this introduction means complicated and difficult things are in store for the club.

“Yeah… they’re really nice Kanata-chan…” Kaoru tries tentatively, waiting for the full explanation that is surely coming.

“I knew you would “understand” Kaoru, as someone who also “loves” the “sea”. You should be rewarded! Good girl, good girl~” Kanata starts patting Kaoru’s head, effectively messing her hair up out of her intentionally messy style. Kaoru can’t really bring herself to mind though, she’s used to this display and, if she’s honest with herself, enjoys the affection. ( _ But only from Kanata because she’s different and doesn’t count like other girls so it’s not like  _ that _ it’s just nice to be touched sometimes especially by cute girls.) _

Kanata, oblivious to Kaoru’s internal homosexual crisis brought on from  _ head patting _ , turns slightly to the employee she had been talking with before Kaoru and Souma had come in. “I thought they would “fit in” perfectly with the rest of our “family”, and so we were making a “deal” for them.” She pouts for a moment, “Though… not all of them. Some are needed for “business”.”

“Amazing Buchou-dono! That you would continue your duties as president even here!” Souma’s excitement and adoration for Kanata seems to have blinded her from the reality that Kanata is in fact trying to buy a possible mixture of lobsters and fish from a restaurant, which even for Kanata is a pretty weird thing to do.

“Right, right… Hey, Kanata-chan. How do you plan to get them back to the club room?” Kaoru hopes if she questions it enough Kanata will realise that maybe this is a bad idea that the teachers probably wouldn’t want to see on their expense report.

“I thought I would carry their tanks, so nothing would “happen” to them.” Kaoru immediately wants to object to this, thinking the tanks would be too heavy for the other girl, before she remembered said girl probably made a workout routine out of carrying heavy fish to various destinations and is one hundred percent stronger than she looks.

“Kanata-chan, I’m not sure you’re allowed to take fish on trains…” As far as she sees it, the only way to stop this is find a way of making Kanata realise that while she can rely on her own body to carry the fish, she can’t rely on public transport to get her to her destination, “And before you say it, you can’t walk the whole way there, you have two tanks of friends to carry after all.”

Kanata seems to actually consider this, and Souma looks like she’s about ready to throw herself on her sword if Kanata would ask her to. However, the employee that Kaoru honestly thought had left because of their extended silence decides to speak up, “I’m sure we can deliver them! After all Kanata-chan has been such a big help with our popularity!”

Kaoru  _ wants  _ to glare at the guy, knows he’s probably saying this because Kanata’s cute and wants to make it into her good books (and that feeds a strange feeling in Kaoru’s stomach that’s she’s not quite sure she wants to explore enough to find a name for), but she also knows when she’s beaten for now.

Kaoru decides to move on from the subject, finding a perfect distraction in the very loud and present rumble of Kanata’s stomach. “Well then Kanata-chan, why don’t we uh, celebrate the new additions and your special day?”

“Kaoru~ I’m so “glad” you consider today “special”!” Kaoru can feel herself blushing, ready to backpedal some of the implications away, “That you would be so “excited” for our new “friends”, I should reward you~!”

Kaoru takes more of Kanata’s head pats and praises with further ruffled hair and confusion,  _ ‘Does she really not realise I meant her birthday was special and not her achievement of convincing a restaurant to sell her their stock?’.  _

She doesn’t really have time to stand around and consider this, or even really clarify with Kanata what she meant - as embarrassing as it would be to admit Kanata was  _ special  _ to her, because the employee took it upon themselves to seat their group, leaving Kaoru to make an awkward half run-walk to close the small distance between her and the others.

Souma and Kanata seem to be talking about something and Kaoru honestly doesn’t care too much to involve herself in the conversation, taking the time to fully appraise what Kanata’s wearing - a floaty blue sundress and straw hat decorated with a chiffon bow that appears to have a cute fish print, the straps of her swimsuit visible as they converge to tie behind her neck. Kaoru makes certain the other girl is wearing shoes, (she is, strappy blue sandals and toenails painted red with what Kaoru can only assume was an enthusiastic basketball player’s hand from the small amounts of polish also decorating the cuticles) she can never be too certain what she’ll be dealing with every moment she spends in Kanata’s company.

Like everything about Kanata, she finds she doesn’t mind too much.

Kaoru doesn’t give Souma much consideration in comparison, looks her over enough to confirm the girl’s standard conservative yet athletic and non restrictive style. She wonders what it is that Souma believes she needs to be so prepared to fight for, but doesn’t think too much on it because it’s Souma and the answer could honestly be that  _ Kaoru  _ is the one she’s so ready to fight. 

Or anyone who looks at Kanata in what Souma believes is the wrong way.

God save half the men on the beach.

 

________________

They’re all sat around their table waiting for their food, Kanata happily squishing an oddly shaped sea creature Souma had made and given her to ‘give Kamezaburou company’ and Souma seemingly plotting Kaoru’s death for the consequent conversation where Kaoru absolutely used paying for their meal as her cop out present in place of the one she had forgotten. 

Kaoru internally sends Kanata a silent  _ you’re welcome _ for distracting Souma, making her forget to pester Kanata for a name for her new sea  _ thing  _ \- Kaoru really, honestly can’t tell what it’s supposed to be, Souma said she made it herself with ‘Kiryu-dono’ teaching her some basic sewing techniques so Kaoru supposes she can’t fault Souma for trying. Kanata certainly seems to be overjoyed with Souma’s dedication, still not entirely realising that it’s towards her more than the sea and the creatures it holds.

Their food arrives soon enough, Kaoru had ordered fish at Kanata’s insistence - Kaoru still doesn’t quite understand how you can call fish your family but also eat them, but she also doesn’t think too deeply on it because Kanata makes a lot of comments about people eating  _ her _ and Kaoru is sure she must know the multiple implications these statements hold.

Besides, even if Kaoru wanted to think on that she’s currently distracted by Kanata putting ice into both her’s and Souma’s food.

“Kanata-chan… what are you doing?”

“Cold “soup” is better than hot “soup”, don’t you think? If you put a lot of “ice” into ramen it makes it perfect~♪”

“B-but Buchou-dono… is it necessary for you to do the same for my meal?” Souma looks absolutely bereft of what to do, clearly wanting to eat her food as it was intended but not wanting to go against Kanata’s judgement.

Kanata gives Souma a look of blatant disappointment at her words, clearly not understanding that her taste in food isn’t shared by everyone. “Souma, I never took you for such a “spoilt child”.”

_ ‘This is probably a scene right out of Souma-chan’s nightmares _ , _ ’  _ Kaoru thinks to herself as she watches the scene, Souma now begging for forgiveness for her inferior tastes with the standard promises of seppuku. Their table is drawing some attention from other patrons in the restaurant so Kaoru keeps her head down as she begins eating, not wanting anyone to think she’s on a date with a girl--  _ ‘two girls _ , _ ’  _ she corrects herself, ‘ _ Souma-chan’s here too.’ _

Eventually Kanata deems Souma worthy of forgiveness and they start eating as well, Souma doing so enthusiastically to make up for the apparent insult she gave to cold ramen. Kanata keeps making little content noises as she eats, Kaoru thinks she looks way too cute doing something so mundane as eating noodles.

Kanata notices Kaoru watching her, and Kaoru hastily picks up some more fish with her chopsticks to try and nonchalantly hide what she had been doing; which in the end didn’t really matter with Kanata’s next words: “Kaoru~ “feed me”~!”

All of the food currently on its way to her mouth dropped straight down onto her plate with her weak exclamation of  _ “What?!” _ . She’s convinced she didn’t hear the other girl properly, there’s no possible way Kanata just told Kaoru to feed her.

Except there is because Kanata is now looking at Kaoru expectantly with her mouth slightly open, Souma looking between the two of them but mostly Kaoru with an expression that just says ‘ _Well?’_ , as if Souma shouldn’t be the one who shuts this idea down to protect Kanata from Kaoru’s personality.

Kaoru gathers up the food she was just about to eat and leans over to Kanata, she can feel her face heating with her repeated chant of  _ ‘not a date not a date not a date Souma-chan’s here too not a date’  _ as she deposits the fish in Kanata’s mouth. It earns her a pleased smile as Kanata chews, which is good because she may as well make the other girl happy as she spontaneously combusts from embarrassment.

“Mmmm~♪ “fish” always tastes more delicious when shared with “friends”, thank you Kaoru♪”

Kaoru returns a small  _ ‘you’re welcome’ _ and returns to her food, desperately trying to move past the moment and into safer waters. Really she just wants to get to the beach as soon as possible now, ready to show off her surfing skills and put more of a distance between herself and whatever’s happening with Kanata.

Kaoru finishes her meal in relative silence, lending her voice to the conversation Kanata and Souma were having whenever it felt necessary and checking her phone for texts from guys when it didn’t - Souma noticed what she was doing and visibly didn’t appreciate it, but Kaoru didn’t pay her any mind; it’s not like she had anything to prove to Souma, or herself, or anything.

She pays for their meal as soon as they’re done eating; Kanata taking the longest to finish eating, both because she’s already quite a slow and at-her-own-pace kind of person and because she seems to want to cherish the taste of her food, as though she doesn’t get to do this often.

Once done, Kaoru makes sure they’ve collected all their things, eagerly leading their way to the beach. As soon as she finds a free spot to settle down in Kaoru gets to work preparing her board, Souma and Kanata coming up beside her to deposit their bags. Kaoru sees Souma make for a changing room in her peripheral before hearing her shocked and somewhat concerned exclamation of  _ “Buchou-dono!”  _

Kaoru immediately wishes she hadn’t turned to see what was happening, after everything that had happened today already she wasn’t really prepared to watch Kanata remove her dress - seemingly in slow motion but Kaoru’s not really certain if that’s her imagination or not, she’s more concerned about the implication that she’s imagining Kanata take off her clothes at any speed - and especially wasn’t prepared for the cute frilly bikini the other girl had on underneath.

She  _ wants  _ to say she’s staring because right now Kanata’s her biggest competition for the (fake) title of Hottest Girl on the Beach™, which Kanata probably would be winning right now considering all of the attention Kaoru assumes she’s garnered in such a simple action, but really Kaoru can’t give a thought to her actions past staring at Kanata’s soft looking skin and large chest; she really wants to be jealous too, with how effortless Kanata is in looking like a sea goddess, but she knows from Shu’s complaints about having to help brush and detangle the girl’s long hair whenever she sees Kanata in the fountain that she does need a little help sometimes.

“The sea~ It’s so good to come “home” sometimes, isn’t it? To see your “mother” and “embrace” her~” Kanata sighs happily while Kaoru tenses, her reverie broken by Kanata unknowingly striking a nerve. She frowns and continues her preparations, trying to skirt around the place her mind is going as Kanata continues, turning back to face Souma and frowning in confusion “Souma, why aren’t you “ready”?”

“B-buchou-dono! My apologies, I will go change right away—”

“Why do you not simply just “change” here?” Kanata enquires, “Aren’t you wearing your “costume”?”

Kaoru tunes out the conversation after that, already knows that even with all her protests Souma will follow Kanata’s way as most end up doing when in the president’s presence. So while the back and forth is amusing purely for how red and embarrassed Souma gets, Kaoru’s already seen spoilers for the ending and just wants to get out onto the surf already. She calls out where she’s going as she picks up her board and heads for the water, leaving behind a waving Kanata and an unsure Souma in the middle of undressing.

As soon as she enters the ocean she feels a weight lift off her shoulders, she wades out while she tries to pick a spot where the waves look the best before lying down on her board to paddle out. She reaches the wave before it’s about to crest and turns her board towards the shore, lifting herself up onto her feet to ride it as it catches underneath her, feeling the exhilaration of successfully popping up at the right time. She maneuvers her board around other beach goers in the water, leaning over to one side and feeling the wave through her fingers as she steers, droplets of sea water spraying into her smiling face.

She can see Kanata and Souma have joined her as she dismounts, albeit in much shallower waters, and while Souma is currently distracted by what Kanata must’ve pointed out to her around their feet, Kanata is watching Kaoru with what looks like a pleased (or  _ proud _ ?) smile on her face.

She comes up to speak with Kaoru as the older girl walks back into a more accessible area for her.

““Kaorubunga”~♪”

Kaoru really can’t be blamed for how immediate her laughter is after that, all the stress she had been carrying today lifted from her surfing and such an honest and pure mistake Kanata had made with such a sure smile. Kanata looks slightly confused but happy nonetheless at Kaoru’s reaction, clearly having noticed the girl’s off moods during the day.

“It’s ‘cowabunga’, Kanata-chan.” Kaoru manages as her reins her laughter in, in time to hear Kanata start giggling herself.

“Ahh… it seems Rei was just saying it to “tease” you after all...” Kaoru both does and doesn’t want to know how she came up in a conversation between Kanata and Rei, sure that her unit mate had some embarrassing things to say about her, “You have so much to “teach” me about “surfing” Kaoru~!” 

“Yeah? What would you want to learn Kanata-chan?” 

“Everything! I’ll be the “student” and you’ll be the “teacher”!” Kanata’s hair sends ripples through the water with her customary sway, “Teach me how to “ride the waves”~”

“Are you sure Kanata-chan? It might be kind of difficult if you don’t know how to swim…” Kaoru rubs her neck with a somewhat strained smile, knowing how difficult it is for the other girl to love something that’s so dangerous for her in many ways.

“Yes! Kaoru looked so happy “surfing”, I could see how much you “love” the “sea”, I want to “share” that “love” with you!”

Kaoru also can’t be blamed for how immediate her blush is too, acquiescing Kanata’s request and heading back to the sand to try and hide her reaction to  _ sharing her love  _ with another girl.

She lays down her board on the sand and has Kanata get used to lying and standing on it before moving onto giving directions, Souma hovering nearby pretending to look in rock pools. Kanata grasps the basics quickly, to Kaoru’s relief, but still teasingly probes for Kaoru to be more hands on with her teaching and correcting Kanata’s posture, to Kaoru’s chagrin. Despite her worries about giving anyone any  _ ideas _ about their relationship, Kaoru finds herself enjoying their little lesson, listening to Kanata compare the motions needed to surf to various sea creatures and finds herself laughing again as she relaxes further into her role as teacher.

When she feels confident enough that Kanata understands what to do she leads her back out into the water, Souma trailing behind warily, and reminds Kanata of the cautions and steps to take as she points out a small wave gathering a little ways out.

Kanata seems fine and in her element at first, she looks elated to be able to move in the water without fear of drowning thanks to the board she’s lying on and Kaoru feels like she understands what Kanata meant when she talked about sharing the love, it’s when she moves to stand that things go wrong. She misses her footing and sends herself off balance, wiping out into the water before the wave could really catch up to her.

Kaoru barely registers Souma’s shriek, wouldn’t call it that to the other girl’s face for obvious reasons but that’s absolutely what it was, she’s already in motion to help the other girl. It’s a terrifying moment to see her mop of blue hair disappear beneath the waves for a second before resurfacing, Kaoru reaches her before she can go under another time - realistically they’re not very far out, Kaoru knows this from how little time it took her to swim over, but still she can’t think much past her fast heart rate and the visibly upset girl currently curled around her like an octopus.

Kaoru’s mind doesn’t even try to offer up an excuse this time for how comfortable she is with their close proximity, she’s just glad that the supposed danger is gone and she can gently drift them back to shore, pulling her board along with them. She could tell Kanata she can ride on the board instead, but Kanata doesn’t seem to have any intention of letting her go and Kaoru’s not even really sure she wants to let go anyway.

Souma meets them halfway where the water meets below Kaoru’s shoulders as she rests on the sand, Souma fretting over Kanata and lamenting on how she had just stood there while Kaoru acted first. Kanata splashes her with water when she tries to offer up her life as redemption, clearly not having any of it right now.

“How are you feeling Kanata-chan?” Kaoru asks softly, awkwardly running her hand up and down the other girl’s back as an attempt of a comforting gesture. For the first time, she wishes physical contact with girls came as easily to her as it seems to do for Kanata, concern for the other girl winning out over the image she tries to upkeep.

“I’m alright… I suppose I’m not ready to go “home” yet, hm?” Kaoru can’t see Kanata’s face where it’s partially hidden in her neck, but she can hear the sadness in her voice and feel the way the other girl holds onto her. She pulls Kanata closer, reaching up with one hand to gently pat her head.

“I’m sorry Kanata-chan, I should’ve made sure you were more prepared…” Kaoru looks towards Souma, the youngest of their group watching the exchange with a look on her face that clearly says she wants to help comfort Kanata but doesn’t want to overstep her bounds, leaving her to uncertainly teeter between entering their space to join and hanging back.

Kaoru hears a sniffle and tenses, looking back to try and see Kanata’s face, desperately hoping the other girl isn’t about to cry because she really doesn’t know if she’ll be able to handle that.

“Kaoru is so “mean”~”

“Kanata-chan?”

Her worry only slightly dissipates when the other girl finally looks up with an exaggerated pout and slightly mischievous look in her eye, confirming that she  _ is  _ okay but is also planning something.

“Aren’t you supposed to give drowning people “mouth to mouth” when you save them~?”

Kaoru lets out a scandalised exclaim of  _ “Kanata-chan!” _ as Souma rounds on her, demanding to know how she could’ve possibly forgotten something important and if she can dare to show her face in the Marine Biology club ever again. Kanata just giggles the entire time, blatantly enjoying her front row seat in Kaoru’s lap as her club members “get along”.

She finally takes pity on Kaoru, deciding she’s endured enough teasing for today, “I’m “kidding” Souma! Thank you for saving me Kaoru~ You’re such a good girl~♪” She pulls Kaoru in for a hug as a reward, effectively continuing to tease her without realising by accidentally forcing the other girls face straight into her cleavage.

Kaoru squawks indignantly as Souma seems to deflate from the sidelines, completely oblivious to what it may look like and instead yearning for Kanata to reward her the same way one day.

Kanata seems to be completely back to her usual calm personality, standing up with a smile and offering her hands to help Kaoru up too - Kaoru does take them, and only blushes  _ slightly  _ when Kanata doesn’t make any move to let one of them go, only reluctantly giving up the other when Kaoru protests that she needs it to carry her board.

Kanata leads them further up the beach to where their things are, telling them that together they’re going to build a sand castle filled with ‘the “love” of the “sea”’. She leaves Kaoru and Souma to get started while she collects shells, and Kaoru soon realises Souma doesn’t know how to build a sand castle when she has to explain they’re building a Western style castle and not Japanese - Kaoru’s honestly not really sure how they would’ve achieved that without any tools other than their hands.

Kanata returns shortly with an armful of shells she deposits before them, making sure to tell them all the facts she knows about each as they’re used in the decorating process. One of the shells turns out to be a hermit crab, Kanata gives away the fact she knew this the entire time when she says that ‘Mr Crab’ will be their castle’s occupant - their sand castle is more of a sand  _ lump  _ than anything, but Kaoru can see the value of it in how into the process of building it the other two girls are.

Kanata goes to retrieve her phone to take a picture when they’re done, Kaoru and Souma sitting back and admiring their work, but returns with extra keychains and miniature aquariums too.

“Thank you for “sharing” today with me~ I wanted to give you these “friends” as gifts so we can continue to spread the “love” of my “home”~♪”

Kaoru and Souma stare at her outstretched hands in confusion, the homemade creatures waiting for acceptance.

“Kanata-chan… you know we’re doing this for your birthday right?” Souma nods along with Kaoru, probably the first time she’s agreed with her senpai without hesitation or argument.

“Oh… you don’t “need” to do that! My village already gave me a lot of “presents”...” 

Kaoru frowns at this, getting the feeling that Kanata doesn’t like to be celebrated or singled out, her ignorance the entire day towards what they were doing becoming more apparently willful as time goes on.

“Even so, you don’t need to give us gifts for spending time with you Buchou-dono… we’re here because we want to thank  _ you  _ for your friendship and guidance…” Souma somehow speaks even more passionately than she usually does towards Kanata, wishing for the girl to understand the depth of her feelings.

Kanata looks surprised at Souma’s outburst, other emotions Kaoru can’t quite pinpoint in her eyes as she offers them a smile, “I suppose I’ll “hold onto” them for a while then~”

Kanata goes to put them back in her bag, leaving Kaoru unsure of what just happened really and Souma concerned with the information she believes may be related to Kanata’s behaviour.

“Buchou-dono… is something the matter with your family again?” Kaoru looks between the two girls, feeling slightly left out of the loop by how this is the first time she’s heard of Kanata having family troubles.

She’s further confused when Kanata looks surprised with the other girl again, “Not really, why do you “ask” Souma?”

“Forgive me, you acted so strangely towards your own birth I began to wonder if they were involved.” Souma begins to fiddle with the hilt of her sword, suddenly bashful, “I also wondered, that if they were the cause of your problems once more, if you would like to stay with me tonight?”

Kaoru’s jaw drops slightly, feeling the need to question Kanata now both on her family and when she started having sleepovers with Souma.

“Hey wait a moment! Kanata-chan why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“Ah Kaoru! Now that you’re here we can talk about going “camping” together as a “family”!” While it’s usually endearing that Kanata’s excitement can easily bring her out of a moment, Kaoru feels a little frustrated with it at the moment.

“Kanata-chan you know that’s not what I meant.” She know she sounds a little too stern when talking to the ‘birthday girl’ but she feels a certain weight in her chest with the idea that Kanata had been hiding things from her. Still, she softens her voice more as she continues, “You know you can come to me if you’re having problems with your family, it’s only fair after you helped me with my… parent…”

“I “know” Kaoru…” Kanata pets Kaoru’s hair softly at that, unusual treatment without express praise.

“Buchou-dono…” Souma interrupts after a moment of silence, her voice quieter than Kaoru is used to, “do you need somewhere to stay? I’d be honoured if you would spend the night beside me listening to my jokes again…”

“Souma…” Kanata looks unsure, like she doesn’t want to impose, and Kaoru puts two and two together and works out their sleepovers aren’t usually done in ideal circumstances. 

If Kanata doesn’t wish to feel like a burden she may as well offer her voice.

“You can stay at mine if you like Kanata-chan… I actually have a present I meant to give you but forgot at home and it’d be a pain to remember to bring it to you another day so...” Kaoru rubs the back of her neck, finally admitting her mistake with her offer and showing she hadn’t intended to pay for their meal the entire time.

“Oh! Then if it’s not too much “trouble” I’ll happily “spend the night” with you Kaoru~!” Kanata looks excited at the prospect while Souma fails to fully hide her disappointment, still readily accepting from dedication to her masters and respecting their choices. Kaoru’s once again left reeling by Kanata’s choice of wording.

“Well… I guess we should get ready to go then… You can borrow some of my stuff if you’re missing anything you need for staying over…” Kaoru can see that they don’t have much to pack up, and it takes them very little time to get ready to go even with changing back into more public transport friendly clothes and making sure Kanata is fully dry.

Kanata loops her arm through Kaoru’s on the way back to the train station, humming happily and talking with Souma all the while. Kaoru spends part of the time watching Kanata’s long hair and feeling as though she needs to find something nice for Shu’s dolls, a thank you gift for the offhand tips Shu gave her if she ever found herself in a situation where she was the one having face the tangles.

They make it onto the train home after bidding goodbye and separating from Souma, miraculously finding two empty seats next to each other in the carriage with enough space to store their things nearby.

Kaoru sits down next to Kanata after putting her board away and texting her sister to expect company, settling in for the ride home.

“I “know” that you feel as though I shouldn’t thank you,” Kanata begins sleepily after a while of silently watching the scenery as the train moved, resting her head on Kaoru’s shoulder, “But still, I am “thankful” for today, you both made me very “happy”~”

Kaoru smiles as Kanata soon drifts off after that, letting out soft ‘puka puka’s in her sleep.

_ ‘Yeah… today made me happy too Kanata-chan.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the darling Hatoe for betaing this for me love her


End file.
